


Thicker than Blood

by SSSUZUKI



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Yaoi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSUZUKI/pseuds/SSSUZUKI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought never crossed their minds...Until now. One-shot. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters except this story and my imagination~
> 
> Warnings: Teeth rotting sweetness ahead! Yaoi
> 
> Pairings: GrimmIchiGrimm
> 
> Beta: MiniDreamer

**Thicker than Blood**

A sharp hiss echoed through the room, accompanied by a scowling teen as he tried to shuffle away from the cause of his temporary suffering.

"Would you stop moving around so much!" the orange head sighed, his hand pausing in mid motion over the nasty cut he was tending to.

"The more you move the longer it's going to take, Grimm." he gave the teen a pointed look as if to emphasize his point. "Che." the teen grumbled. Ichigo took it as a sign to continue. Another hiss escaped but otherwise the bruenette stayed still.

Its been a long time since they have been in this situation, Ichigo mused absentmindedly as he moved to clean each wound with extreme care. Though it wasn't uncommon to see either of the teens coming home sporting bruises with blood, this time it was fully out of self-defence, or more precisely, Grimm taking it upon himself to defend his younger brother.

Ever since Ichigo's father married Grimm's mother, the two have been inseparable and more often then not taking the punches for the other. The fact that they were not blood related never really crossed their minds. Family was important, nothing meant more to them then each other.

"You know…" Ichigo started, moving back to grab a clean piece of cotton, letting it soak up with disinfectant before shuffling forward to the bluenette sitting on the bed.

"…I could have handled those guys myself." he stated, shifting a little higher on his knees between the other's legs.

"Like hell you could Ichi." Grimm managed to mumble out as the soaked cotton made contact with his split lip. A hand came up to hold Grimmjow's face in place as he tried to pull away from the sudden sting.

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. There was no point in arguing with his overprotective brother, nothing could change the older teens mind once it was set. But then again Ichigo was just as stubborn, but he was also smart enough to let the disagreement slide, he knew he would never hear the end of it otherwise.

Ichigo leaned in a little closer, scowling as he concentrated on the said task of tending to Grimmjow's busted lip. His hand that was holding Grimm's face gently moved, his long fingers running gently along the curves of the cheek before settling under Grimm's chin to lift his head up a little. Grimmjow's lips parted without thought at the action, allowing small puffs of air to travel across the younger boys jaw. Ichigo tried not to think too much of it, biting his lip in what seemed like a subconscious manner.

Though this sort of action between the two teens wasn't uncommon, to everyone else these soft gestures of affection that they had for one another was never showcased to the public eye. They merely seemed like two overprotective step brothers with both intense and stubborn attitudes. Only when they were alone did they allow such affections to escape. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo preferred it this way, anyway. However deep down Ichigo craved to close the distance between him and Grimmjow, he just wasn't sure how to express it and it didn't help that Grimmjow never indicated otherwise.

On the other hand Grimmjow was silently mutual in his desire for closeness. Ichigo had always put himself before others, to be strong in front of others, always wanting to protect the people he held close, but who protected Ichigo? Grimmjow wanted to do just that, because even though Ichigo never revealed it to others, Grimmjow could see how much the other teen needed it. To be that supporting pillar that never wavered even when everything else crumbles. That's why Grimmjow took those punches, not because he didn't think Ichigo was incapable but because he wanted to be the one to protect Ichigo. To be there when no one else could.

Grimmjow gazed down at the other, only to see Ichigo bring his bottom lip between his teeth. His heart started to race when he realised the close proximity he was to his younger sibling, betraying his silent facade and the burning desire that was buried deep. Everything around Grimmjow ceased to exist, his mind was only focused on Ichigo. At that moment, said object of his desire lifted his gaze to meet his, their eyes immediately locked.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. The look Grimmjow was giving him...Ichigo had never seen such an intense gaze from the older boy. Time and space seemed to halt in those few moments as cyan orbs bored into his. The hand that held the cotton to Grimmjow's lip ceased its careful dabbing motion. His eyes never leaving the others, Ichigo shifted further up till their eyes were leveled. His hand fell onto the bedding on either side of Grimmjow, caging him within his embrace. The cotton was left forgotten as it dropped to the floor. The hand that was under Grimmjows chin lightly traced the tracks of his neck until it came to rest upon his strong shoulder.

Slowly, Ichigo freed his lip between his teeth, finally releasing his bottled breath, feeling it mingle with the heat of his brothers. The collision of lustful breaths froze them both, Ichigo lowering his gaze to his brother's lips in reaction. Ichigo's own tongue running along the skin of his abused bottom lip before tilting his head slightly. Carefully closing the gap that was previously occupied by their heated breaths until he grazed his lips against his brothers. The touch was fleeting and the lingered caress shifted as Ichigo's bottom lip slipped between Grimmjow's parted lips.

Grimmjow was lost in the hesitant brush of soft lips against his own. His eyes dilated with shock, but only for a moment before lowering with contentment. The moment Ichigo submitted his lips to Grimmjows, it was like a million burning stars colliding within him. His blood coursed through his veins with intense motivation and his body was not longer his as it started to react on its own. His left hand came to rest on the small of Ichigo's back as his other threaded through his firey locks. He pulled the younger teen closer, the initial softness soon turned into a firm caress. Pruriency permeated the room and both brothers closed their eyes, their body and souls soaking up their mutual avidity. Desire that was caged found its opening, as though each a mirror of the other, their lips parted in unison and then united. The air around them shivered with the liberated passion, now bursting to get out.

Grimmjow moved his lips slowly and deliberately against his younger brother's, savouring each lingering contact. Gaining more confidence as their lips parted and connected repeatedly. Neither of the boys wanted to stop, but soon the necessity of breathing became urgent. Grimmjow pulled away slightly with lips still grazing against Ichigo's, heated breaths were shared between them once again as they fought to get oxygen into their lungs. Eyes still closed, Grimmjow opened them slightly, his hand drifting from the nape of Ichigo's neck to gently cup the younger boys face. As there breaths started to steady, neither teen felt the need to talk, just feel.

Ichigo exhaled once more before taking a visible gulp, his eyes half lidded, relishing in the warmth of his brothers embrace. Ichigo senses were on overdrive as he felt Grimmjow's thumb run repeatedly across the elevation of his cheekbone before the soothing caress moved down the contours of his cheek, gently brushing the edge of his full bottom lip. This action caused ichigo to part his lips once again, lifting his gaze briefly to find Grimmjow starring down at the caress. Holding back a smirk, Ichigo ran the tip of his tongue against the edge of Grimmjow's thumb in a teasing manner.

Grimmjow blinked out of his trance, his electrified eyes met the teasing eyes of his brother. A smirk spread across Grimmjow's face and in one fluid movement both of his hands were on Ichigo's hips as he was hauled up onto the bluenette's lap.

Ichigo didn't even have time to react, yelping as he subconsciously brought his other hand up to cling onto firm shoulders. Grimmjow's smirk morphed into a grin as he took in the surprised look on Ichigo's face. One of Grimmjow's hands that were resting on Ichigo's hips moved down the curves of his body till it rested on the outer edge of Ichigo's thigh. Using it as means to pull the teen even closer till their bodies were flushed against each others.

Ichigo regained his composure after the sudden change in position, seeing Grimmjow grin up at him. Ichigo took advantage of the height difference this gave him and ran his hands firmly down, resting against Grimmjow's solid chest. An identical grin broke out on Ichigo's face and before Grimmjow knew it his back was against the bed with Ichigo hovering over him. A smug look painting that grinning face as Grimmjow once again blinked up in slight surprise.

This time with slow teasing movements Ichigo leaned further down, his hand running back up till they rested against the sheets on either side of the blue haired teen. Closing the gap between their lips once more. Instead of a kiss like Grimmjow expected, Ichigo took the others bottom lip between his teeth, nipping the soft flesh before running his tongue over the slight red hue that was left behind, daring Grimmjow to challenge him. To snap. To lose control.

A low groan escaped Grimmjow's throat, an instant reaction from the teasing movements of the younger teen lying on top of him. He could feel Ichigo's lips morph into another grin against his own slightly parted pair, taking advantage of this Ichigo pushed his tongue teasingly past Grimmjow's reddened lips. But before Grimmjow could open his mouth any further to welcome the intruding appendage the orange head pulled away. This time instead of a satisfied groan, a growl purred through the bluenette's cheated lips. His body lifted instinctively to follow the retreating lips, but once again his needs were halted by the pair of hands that were pressed against his chest. A light chuckle whipped through the room.

'Two can play at this game' Grimmjow thought and with a forceful push of his hip, the older teen flipped them over, Ichigo's back was now pressed against the sheets with the weight of the older teen against the length of his body.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo whos lips was still spread in a teasing smile, as if he knew the blue headed brother of his was going to react that way. Ichigo gazed up at Grimmjow expectantly then, eyes shining with brimming amusement. With a deep growl Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's exposed neck, his hand tangled with the orange locks that spread next to the teens head on the bed. His other hand came to rest on Ichigo's slim hip, pushing the younger teen onto the mattress.

"Who knew you would be such a tease." Grimmjow stated, his lips were reddened skin with desire, his voice husky and lust driven.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered, half closed as he felt Grimmjow's lips against his neck. Without a thought Ichigo tilted his head back to give his brother more room, his hands mimicking his brothers as it threaded through blue hair, urging on the older teen.

"Who knew you would be so easy to teas-…" A sudden gasp left the orange head's lips as Grimmjow sucked at a particularly sensitive part of his neck. He could feel the smile against his skin. Grimmjow repeated the action and drew out a sensual moan which resonated from deep within Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo added more pressure where his other hand was spread against Grimmjows lower back. Low groans emitted from both teens at the friction it caused to their growing arousals. Ichigo's eyes finally fully closed on their own accord, his lips parted to release hitched gasps as Grimmjow's hips grinded against his own, both teens now lost in their heightened salaciousness.

Grimmjow was riding on instincts and feeling, his only thought on Ichigo. He nipped the junction between Ichigo's neck and shoulder one last time before trailing open mouthed kisses back up and over possessively marked skin of Ichigo's neck. Knowing it would be hard to conceal from others' sight but Grimmjow found he didn't give a damn because it would be a constant reminder to anyone and everyone that Ichigo belonged to someone; belonged to him. When he finally reached Ichigo's parted lips he didn't waste anytime and claimed them with his own. Contrary to Ichigo's teasing actions earlier, Grimmjow took full opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue forcing its way through parted lips.

Ichigo didn't hesitate and responded with just as much passion, any notion of teasing was long forgotten as he completely surrendered to the older teen above him. The air around them grew hotter and their need to be closer to one another also got stronger. Grimmjow let out a groan as Ichigo bit and lightly sucked on the tongue that was invading his mouth. Ichigo released a low moan as his hips started to move on their own accord. Lifting and diving upwards to meet Grimmjow's, he fisted a handful of Grimmjow's shirt before softening to a light pull. Ichigo allowed his cool hand to slip under the stretched fabric and ran his long fingers over Grimmjow's muscled back.

Grimmjow's own hand started to wander. Following in pursuit he slipped it under the hem of Ichigo's shirt, his finger tips tracing their way up Ichigo's side and back down before resting it on his exposed hips. Suddenly everything came to a halt, Grimmjow pulling away completely. A sound of protest left the teen under him, planting a chaste kiss reassuringly against Ichigo's pouting lips, with a smirk Grimmjow sat up and took the hem of his own shirt to pull up over his head, tossing it to the side without a care.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare, Grimmjows sculpted muscles tensed beautifully even under his simple actions and like a magnet his hands were on the move. It trailed lightly over the toned skin of Grimmjow's abdomen.

Ichigo was seriously tempting Grimmjow's control. He shivered slightly as the wandering hands came into contact with his heated skin.

Slowly Ichigo lifted himself up in a sitting position while Grimmjow remained kneeling between his spread legs. Grimmjow's eyes became hooded whilst he took in the movements of the orange head.

Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips against the kneeling teens collarbone before cascading feather light kisses across and up Grimmjow's strong neck.

Ichigo's touches were light but deliberate, sending sparks down Grimmjow's spine. Ichigo gently nibbled and sucked his skin before kissing and running his tongue along the red marks that he implanted, his own marks of position. Before Ichigo knew it, Grimmjow's hands were on the move again, making quick work on pulling Ichigo's top over his head and tossing it to the side. Ichigo pulled away to remove the offending article, he threaded his fingers through the blue stands at the nape of the older teens neck, pulling Grimmjow down to lay over him once more as his back sunk into the mattress.

Urged on by the younger teen. Their lips locked for another time with a renewed sense of urgency. Their tongues pushed past their parted lips, tasting, savoring and exploring. For Ichigo it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He bucked his hips up to meet his brothers only to cause both of them to release low moans between their mingling tongues. Ichigo's hand once again traveled down the length of Grimmjow's neck and onto his lower back. He stopped when he reached the top of the older teens pants and tugged at the material lightly. Grimmjow seemed to register his message and willingly lifted his hips slightly without pulling away from their engaging kiss. His hands worked on said task of unzipping the older teens pants, tugging again and impatiently pushed the offending fabric down strong hips. Grimmjows hand then moved to Ichigo's pants only to repeat the same movements.

Everything was going too slow for Grimmjow's liking, Ichigo's intentional movements only served to push him over the edge. Maybe he was really easy to tease, but damn it when did Ichigo have so much control over him! With a growl he pulled away again to get rid of every last bit of clothing, till there was nothing between them.

Grimmjow hovered over the smaller body under him with his hands fisting the sheets on either side of the orange head. Moments passed before Grimmjow rested his lips seductively beside Ichigo's ear and whispered gently, "Are you…Are you sure?" For the first time that night Grimmjow was unsure and hesitant. He wanted this, he knew, but did Ichigo really want this? He knew Ichigo could never say no him, so was Ichigo just doing this because Grimmjow wanted it? Grimmjow couldn't stand the thought.

A gentle touch brought Grimmjow out of his raver, his vision focusing once again at the gentle hand that cupped his face. The intensity in which Ichigo gave showed no ounce of doubt in his eyes. "I want this." Ichigo stated with confidence, his voice low and sultry, "I want you, Grimm."

The moment those words left Ichigo's lips, his raised his hips to emphasise his point. Purposefully causing their arousals to brush against one another. Only then did both teens become painfully aware of their need for release. The desire to feel more of the others skin on their own. Grimmjow lowered more of his weight over Ichigo and their hips started to move in a rhythm only they knew. Their breathes intermingled with no foreignness, Ichigo's hand never left its place against Grimmjows face as they brought their foreheads together. The air surrounding them became hotter and a sheen of sweat soon coated their bodies in a desperate attempt to cool the raging heat that grew between the two of them.

Ichigo's breath dispersed from his throat in light gasps and soft moans, his eyes slipped closed on their own accord as his mind was lost to the almost torturous pleasure that was slowly building up.

Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off his brother and the sensual look of ecstasy he seemed to be drowning in. If Ichigo opened his eyes he would see a carbon copy of his own expression etched on the bluenettes face, low sounds escaping his parted lips. It took every ounce of Grimmjow's will power to stop the grinding of his hips. Ichigo's eyes shot open in question at the sudden halt, almost whining in frustration. "Wha-" Ichigo was about to question before a kiss silenced him.

Pulling away slightly, Grimmjow whispered against his kiss swollen lips, "Not like this."

Grimmjow engaged in another slow paced kiss before pulling away completely, lifting himself up and to the side as he leaned over the smaller teen to rummage through the bedside table drawers. Once the object of his desire was found, Grimmjow pulled back with Ichigo watching his every movement as the cap was opened and a generous amount of lube was spread on his fingers. Knowing what was to come next Ichigo instinctively spread his legs further to make the preparation easier for both of them.

To distract the younger teen Grimmjow pressed his lips to the other, immediately deepening the kiss and allowing Ichigo's playful tongue to dance pass his parted lips. He pressed his first digit through the tight rings of muscle. A hitched breath left the smaller teens throat at the sudden intrusion but he made no indication in pulling away from the heated kiss or the arousing touch. Instead he encouraged Grimmjow further, circling both arms around his strong shoulders and let his hand thread through his blue locks once again while he pulled the larger body closer to his own.

That was all the coaxing Grimmjow needed before slipping another digit along side the first one. He felt the body beneath him tense slightly and he moved his fingers back and forth slowly with his other hand caressing the smaller teens hip in a soothing manner. Once he felt the muscles start to loosen and the body of his younger brother relax, he began a scissor cross motion before adding a third digit in preparation.

Kisses became sloppy with passing time and suddenly a loud moan passed through Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow's prodding fingers found Ichigo's sensitive bundle of nerves. Swallowing up each moan, Grimmjow repeatedly added pressure to that spot, forcing Ichigo to rip his lips away from his, back arched slightly off the mattress. Ichigo's head fell backwards and his mouth opened slowly before releasing a long drawn out moan.

"E-enough." Ichigo gasped, trying to catch his breath from the pleasurable onslaught his brother was drowning him in.

Grimmjow didn't waste time with that command, after seeing Ichigo loose control like that he didn't know if he himself could wait any longer. He grabbed the bottle of clear liquid one more time and was about to open it before it was snatched out of his hand. Before Grimmjow could realise what was happening, Ichigo had spread a large amount of lube onto his hand and without any hesitation he reached down to fist Grimmjow's arousal.

Grimmjow felt the air in his lung leave him all in a second, reflexively his head went to rest between Ichigo's limp neck and shoulders as Ichigo's hand move skillfully over his heated length. Grimmjow couldn't help but let out a sound of protest when Ichigo stopped, although he knew the aim wasn't to bring release, not yet anyway.

Ichigo's hands moved back to wrap around Grimmjow's strong shoulders, his finger tips lightly brushing the back of Grimmjows neck as Grimmjow braced his forearm to rest beside the orangenette's head. His other hand hooked under a toned thigh to lift it higher around his waist.

Even though Grimmjow was never one to be hesitant, he was nervous, which was evident in the tremble of his hands. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo, nor did he want to disappoint. He never thought he would be with Ichigo like this and now that he was he didn't want to blow it. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow tried hard to stop the shaking in his hands. He took a moment of concentration, focusing on the rise and fall of his lungs. He breathed in deeply a few times in hopes that it would calm his pulsing nerves. The soft tug interrupted his concentration and Grimmjow's eyes snapped open, his deep cyan orbs meeting those honey brown eyes. A soft smile was gracing the younger teen's lips. Ichigo's finger tips ran gently down one of Grimmjow's toned arm to meet the hand that was resting by his head. With confidence he took the older teen by the wrist and shifted their hands and laced their fingers together. With a smile still in place and Ichigo's eyes still locked on the other, Ichigo turned his head slightly to place a firm and reassuring kiss on the back of the bluenette's hand.

Ichigo couldn't help the overwhelming feeling bubbling up inside his chest as he witnessed the hesitancy and nervousness that took over the usually confident teen above him. This made Ichigo smile warmly, silently he reassured Grimmjow that everything is perfect, this is perfect, they are perfect. Resting their now interlaced fingers back against the sheets above Ichigo's head, Ichigo used his other hand to add pressure to Grimmjow's lower back.

With a light squeeze of his hand Grimmjow pushed forward, Ichigo's hand instantly gripped harder at the overwhelming pressure, his eyes instantly surrendered to darkness. Grimmjow stilled half way, his breathes was already labored at the intense tight, heat that surrounded him. Grimmjow started to trail soft kisses on any patch of skin he could reach, cheek, closed eyes, forehead, neck, all in hopes to sooth the tense teen under him. Gently Grimmjow pulled back before rocking his hips softly, grinding forward bit by bit to loosen the tense muscles surrounding him.

Ichigo didn't realise how tense he was until he felt Grimmjow's warm lips pressing kisses gently over his heated skin. With his eyes still closed Ichigo focused on trying to relax, the initial penetration was nothing he could put into words; full, complete, whole were the only words that could come close to it. The gentle grinding Grimmjow had set cause him to push deeper each time as Ichigo's body got used to being consumed by the other.

Grimmjow couldn't hold in the low almost animistic groan that left his throat once he was fully seethed within the teen under him, not having realised that he had closed his eyes long ago. He has all but lost himself within the encapsulating feelings that came with their uniting bodies. Stopping once again, Grimmjow opened his eyes slightly, finding Ichigo's to still be tightly shut. He leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's parted lips with a chaste and tender peck, he whispered softly, "Ich, look at me."

For a moment Grimmjow thought Ichigo did not hear him and was about to repeat his small request when the pair of honey brown eyes fluttered open.

Gazing up through half lidded eyes, Ichigo could see a small smile forming on Grimmjow's lips before leaning down kissing the orange head tenderly, their gazes never wavering.

"Just like this." Grimmjow mumbled against Ichigo's lips.

In a silent response Ichigo shifted his hips and added pressure to Grimmjow's lower back where his hand had found home again and again. Grimmjow didn't need anymore prompting, he drew back slowly before thrusting forward with a steady push of his hips as he fell into a deep and slow rhythm. It was a slow build up of sensations that neither of the teens wanted to break. Ichigo's hips started to move without command, meeting Grimmjow half way with every thrust as their bodies moved into a sensual dance only they shared.

Ichigo could not hold back the sound that was bubbling from his chest and up to his throat. A symphony of low moans escaped his moist lips and formed the soundtrack to their intimate dance. Their gazes never parted even for a second as they boiled the air within the confined room into steam. Grimmjow couldn't hold back his own groans of pleasure, he gazed down at Ichigo. All their feelings, their emotions were on full display for the other to see and to savour with each meeting. The intensity of their gazes pulled them closer, making everything about the act more intimate.

Ichigo's hand held on to Grimmjow's back the whole time, moving slightly lower over his heated skin only to guide their moving hips. Ichigo absorbed the overwhelming build up of pressure in his lower stomach and all of a sudden Ichigo's breath hitched, his body going ridged for a split second as he felt the wave of pleasure that cascaded over him. He fought hard to prevent his eyes from rolling back at the paralyzing intensity of it all as Grimmjow hit the spot deep within him over and over again.

Grimmjow was very much so in the same state of bliss, Ichigo's muscles tensed constantly around his arousal making it very hard to stay in control as their rhythm started to falter the closer they got to the moment of release.

Only moments later with a loud moan of Grimmjow's name Ichigo's body stilled completely, his back arched slightly, and his long legs wrapped tightly around the body above him as he reached his climax. Consumed completely Ichigo couldn't control himself as his eyes fluttered shut, this time his mouth parted in pure ecstasy.

Grimmjow couldn't help but groan at the sight of his brother who was lost in such bliss and it wasn't long till his body succumbed to the same euphoria. His own eyes fell shut while he groaned Ichigo's name as he released deep within his brother. Ichigo's eyes parted just in time to see Grimmjow lose control. Grimmjow road out his orgasm, thrusting shallowly, Ichigo's muscles contracting in his afterglow, milking Grimmjow for all that he was worth.

Spent, Grimmjow lowered his body over the other and nestled his head between Ichigo's neck and shoulder while both teens struggled to breath again. The sheen of sweat finally working its cooling mechanism over their bodies. Ichigo went to move his other hand but he realized that their fingers were still laced together tightly the whole time. Smiling, Ichigo gave a light squeeze, feeling the smile on Grimmjow's lips as he mimicked the action.

Placing a soft kiss against Ichigo's shoulder, Grimmjow carefully lifted his head, Ichigo tilted his head to meet half way in a tender kiss. Just like earlier that night Grimmjow parted from Ichigo completely, rolling over onto his back, bringing the orange head with him. Roles reversed, Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face with both hands and with a grin he whispered against lips, "My turn."

The fact that they weren't blood related never crossing their minds because to them their bond was thicker than blood.

 


End file.
